The Model Student
by real love stories
Summary: The immediate attraction and chemistry between Hollis College English teacher Ezra Fitz and his beautiful, seventeen year old student Aria Montgomery is undeniable, will he succumb to her advances? Of course he will. Rated M  for later chapters...
1. Chapter One

**My first Aria/Ezra fanfic! ENJOY LOVELIES :)**

* * *

><p>Aria Montgomery was no ordinary girl.<p>

Mature well beyond her seventeen years. She was clever, friendly, exceptionally beautiful and occasionally at times, like right now for instance: a little oblivious. As she sat quietly in her seat in the middle of the third row and inspected her slightly chipped dark purple nail polish, she remained completely ignorant to the longing gazes and frenzied whispers of the row of guys who sat behind her and made noises at her like a cage of zoo animals.

"Hey Aria," One of them shouted out. "Hey baby,"

Aria let out a breathy sigh. If she had bothered to remember his name from the roll call she might have turned around and given him a piece of her mind; but she wasn't about to waste her breath on a boy who probably had fewer brain cells than the cup of steaming mocha that sat on her desk. Aria let her fingers run through her black, silky hair a few times before resting them in her lap while she waited for class to begin. It was three-fifteen Aria realized as she checked the time on her phone, the class should have begun by now.

Today was her first day at Hollis College and she was desperate to make a good impression.

Aria had dreamed about being a writer since she was eight years old, and Hollis boasted one of the best and most exclusive writing and English programs in the country. It seemed like just the place to make her fantasy a reality. Aria technically still had six months left of senior year to go, but her father who was the head of Hollis' English program, had insisted that she let him secure her a place in Hollis' head start program. Aria would be treated just as any freshman student would. She was expected to complete all the necessary study and assignments for her class and could graduate early as long as her high school work didn't suffer and she kept her grades up.

"Good afternoon class, I pray that you will give me your full attention right now, despite my terrible tardiness, not a great first impression I know,"

Aria's dark eyes shot straight up to the front of the room at the sound of the deep and masculine voice. Her breath caught painfully in her chest as she took in the man who had just addressed the class. He couldn't have been any older than twenty five, she thought. He had dark hair, a shade or two lighter than her own that was cut and styled in a way that somehow managed to be both professional and sexy at the same time. His bright blue eyes surveyed the class with a mix of excitement and awe; he looked completely in his element. Aria sat up perfectly straight and thrust her ample chest out as his beautiful eyes came to rest on her porcelain face. What she hadn't expected was a look that burned like a bright flame behind his eyes. It was a look that Aria had come accustomed to, from boys and older men alike. Lust. It seemed that her new English teacher wouldn't be immune to his beautiful student. She swallowed, hard, and her heart beat like a hummingbird in her chest. Never had any man or any guy, for that matter, produced such a reaction from her, especially not from just a mere look.

He cleared his throat, and looked away, finally breaking the trance that they had both been trapped in.

"My name is Ezra Fitz and I will be your teacher this year. I look forward to getting to know you all and I will do my very best to remember all of your names, but please bear with me. I'll take attendance now if that's alright,"

He finished as he reached for the top folder on a stack of files on his desk.

"Ms. Bunton already took attendance," Called out monkey boy from behind me. "At the start of the class,"

Mr Fitz glanced up from his stack of papers with a crooked grin on his face.

"Humor me, Mr-"

"Williamson,"

Mr Fitz nodded and marked it off. He didn't seem like the petty type who would continue with pointless banter with a distracting student, he wanted to get straight into the lesson plan. He continued with the roll, the other letters of the alphabet flew by, that was until he reached the 'M's'.

"Aria Montgomery,"

Aria wet her lips and smiled straight at him. She realized that the more that he looked over her face and body with that sexy stare of his, the more she wanted him to keep doing it. His eyes darted over her with interest, as though he was savoring her in her entirety and storing it away in his mind for later.

"Present,"

He looked up and their eyes locked again, Aria could feel the passion bounce back and forth between them, but before either one of them could really lose themselves in the moment; he had nodded his head stiffly and continued with the attendance, his back to her. Aria felt satisfied that after the look that he had just given her, he wouldn't be forgetting her name anytime soon.

"We will begin today by looking at the lesson plan, and then we'll dive right into the first chapter of a classic story of passion, temptation and love-"

The sound of Mr Fitz's honey smooth voice was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing and was met with a frustrated sigh from the female half of the class, who were more than likely imagining their own classic love story starring themselves and Ezra Fitz. The last two hours had flown by. Aria slid out of her seat and slung her black studded handbag over her shoulder. Her stomach growled with hunger, but her cream Volkswagen beetle was parked on the curb outside her house, her father had dropped her off but couldn't pick her up until late, and she didn't think that she'd be able to wait until then without having a quick bite to eat first.

"Mr Fitz-"

She said as she approached his desk, she was the only person left in the room. He looked up immediately, obviously recognizing her tell-tale sultry voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab an early dinner with me,"

Mr Fitz swallowed inaudibly; he looked as though he was fighting the urge to look her up and down. Aria found it harder and harder to breathe. She had never been so impulsive in all her life.

"That's very kind of you to offer Miss Montgomery, but I have a lot of marking to do and I can't leave until it's done-"

Aria cocked her head to the side, her dark eyes skimming over his arms and shoulders as he stared down at his papers and corrected them with red ink. He had a slim, but muscular build and she could just faintly make out the lines of his strong biceps that were hidden under his sky blue button down shirt. It matched his stunning eyes and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his impressive forearms. In that moment she wanted nothing more than for him to be on top of her, to run her hands and fingernails up his bare back and feel those muscles tensing as he kissed her neck with reckless abandon.

"Marking? It's your first day; surely they won't mind if you fall a little behind. I know a little hole in the wall place that has the best burgers in town,"

Aria insisted as she tried to hide her disappointment. She knew that she sounded a little desperate but she wanted Mr Fitz to see her as Aria, potential lover and not as Miss Montgomery, the high school student with a pointless crush. Aria never saw anything as pointless, and Mr Fitz was a challenge that she was more than happy to take on. Aria bit down on her plump bottom lip and slid her ass onto the edge of Mr Fitz' desk, her legs dangling only inches from his lap. She had no idea where all this new found confidence had come from.

"I could really use the help actually. I was too embarrassed to ask in front of everyone, but I think that I could really use the extra attention. I don't want to fall behind the older students."

Aria knew that it was wrong to take advantage of his kind and helpful nature, but if it was the only way to get what she wanted then she would do whatever it took. He seemed to be considering her offer, but Aria decided to give him a push in the right direction.

"How about I bring the food back here then?"

Mr Fitz laughed and rubbed his pen back and forward between his hands. He had really big hands, immediately Aria's mind began to wander. He was so beautiful that it made it next to impossible to stop herself from imagining his godlike body in all its naked glory. Mr Fitz slid his chair back and stood up, Aria did the same. Their bodies were so close that they could feel the warmth that was radiating off one another, the moment was too intimate for a student and her teacher, but neither one of them moved. He towered over her; the top of her head just barely reached his shoulder when she was wearing flats. She felt as though he could lift her into his arms, or wrap her long legs around his waist with hardly any effort from him at all. From the intense dazed look in his eyes, she felt that maybe he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Perhaps you should go home Miss-"

He said flatly, the moment was broken. But before he could finish Aria had interrupted him by insisting that he call her by her first name.

"I can't just go home, I live across town and I don't have my car here."

Aria said loudly, Mr Fitz just looked at her with his mouth slightly agape. Aria knew that she was getting impatient with him, but she wanted nothing more than for him to come to her, even if that meant backing off a little when her plan wasn't working. She glanced back over at him to find him still staring at her, as though he was trying to decipher if she was lying or not. He let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair; it looked as soft as silk and Aria wanted to run her fingers through it.

"I can drive you, if you'd like."

Aria nodded gratefully and followed him as he weaved his way through the hallways and out into the faculty car park.

"I promise not to make this a habit,"

Aria said with a small smile as he unlocked the car's doors. A small smile tugged at his lips and a laugh threatened to fall from his lips but he held that in too.

"It's quite alright Aria, I don't mind and it gets me out of marking for a few minutes,"

He said with a small smirk, as he slipped the key into the ignition. Aria crossed and uncrossed her legs, her tight jeans hugged her thighs and she caught him looking for a second too long as she typed her address into his GPS. She ran her tongue over her lips and he stared at her, transfixed, his every nerve painfully alert until he cleared his throat and pulled on his seat belt, his eyes focused on the road ahead. Aria did the same, a million questions running through her mind. Was he married? Because he didn't wear a ring, but you could never be sure. Did he have a girlfriend? And if he did, then why did he keep looking at her with that devouring look in his eyes.

"Do you have a girlfriend Mr Fitz?"

Aria waited for his answer. If he did would he break up with his girlfriend to be with her? It was clear to Aria that even after just meeting they had chemistry, they hadn't even touched each other yet but the sparks that flew back and forth between the two of them were too strong to ignore. He shot a fleeting glance over at Aria. She could see that he wasn't very happy with the choice of questions she was asking. He did however, nod. Just once and it was over so quickly that if Aria had blinked she would have missed it altogether.

"Have you been together long?"

Aria asked aloud. She had really meant to keep that second question to herself, but she was far too curious to resist.

"This isn't a very appropriate student, teacher conversation Aria,"

Aria shrugged her shoulders delicately and looked back over at Mr Fitz, awaiting his answer. Aria didn't care about being appropriate; if that was the case then she would have gone after someone her own age. But that wasn't what she was interested in. She was interested in a man. A man called Ezra Fitz who could hold a decent conversation, who was polite and well versed, who could hold her in his arms and take her to new heights and excite every part of her body.

"It's just a question,"

Aria said with another shrug of her shoulders. The temperature in the car was sweltering and Aria slipped her black leather jacket off of her shoulders and put it at her feet. She pulled her hair away from her neck and fanned her face.

"One that you shouldn't be asking your teacher, why would you ask me that Aria?"

He asked as he pulled the car over to the side of the road, flicked on the air conditioning and looked over at Aria with concern. Aria closed her dark eyes and opened them slowly. She was already tired of him refusing her, and she didn't know how much longer she could remain calm and in control when she wanted nothing more than to unclick her seatbelt and slide onto his lap. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat; her black lace panties were getting wetter and wetter just at the thought. Maybe that would answer his question.

"Because maybe I'm interested in you Ezra, because maybe I've never been more attracted to anyone in my entire life and because you make me think about things, that until I saw you today I hadn't ever considered before, like sex with an older man-"

Ezra stared back at her with panic stricken eyes, he looked in shock, and his blue eyes were wide like a deer caught in the headlights. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to kick her out of his car and pretend like she hadn't said what she'd said. But since that wasn't a feasible option, she knew that he would at the very least drown his sorrows and try to forget what had just been confessed to him.

"Five years, my girlfriend Jackie and I have been together five years – since college"

"She must really be something special,"

"She is,"

Aria wanted to know what his girlfriend had that she didn't have. Aria was about to open her mouth to protest when the GPS beeped, alerting them that they had arrived at their destination – her house. Aria unclicked her seatbelt and leant over the center console, the dip in her black top leaving little to the imagination as she looked up at him through her thick, black eyelashes. He really was too gorgeous to be real.

"Thank you for the ride Ezra, I'll see you tomorrow,"

She said smoothly as she craned her neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek, another inch to the left and she would have hit his lips… but she was now, more than ever determined to have him come to her first. He needed to see that she could be whatever he wanted and that one way or another she was going to be that woman for him.


	2. Chapter Two

**If you enjoyed the story I would love for you to review, only if you want to of course :) they inspire me to write!**

**This story will be from Ezra's point of view, the next will be Aria's and so on and so forth. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ezra Fitz had always considered himself to be a good person. He might have even gone so far as to describe himself as a model citizen, well, aside from the occasional parking ticket or two. He made efforts to use recyclable bags at the supermarket, and help old ladies across the street, and he had never, ever cheated on a girlfriend. Ezra ran his fingers through his dark hair and then glanced over at his sleeping girlfriend, Jackie. Nothing had happened between him and Aria last night in his car, but he still felt the waves of guilt wash over him every time he pictured her beautiful face leaning in to kiss him. And he would have been lying if he'd said that the attraction was entirely one sided. Jackie stirred in her sleep and the Egyptian cotton sheet slid off of her flawless body and fell into a heap on the hardwood floor. If Ezra were to describe his perfect woman, Jackie would have been it. She was an ex ballerina-turned English teacher and the two had met their second year of college. Ezra had been immediately attracted to the leggy brunette who sat in the first row of his English class and who twirled her long hair around her pen; it was just a bonus that she was also incredibly intelligent and they seemed to have almost everything in common. They both loved to write, preferred beer to stronger liquors, and food – he had never seen a woman eat as much as Jackie did and still maintain her perfect figure.<p>

"Were you watching me sleep Z?"

Ezra turned his head towards Jackie; her left eyebrow was raised in amusement and she giggled. Ezra grinned sheepishly and nodded his head.

"Sorry, I'm off in my own world,"

Thinking about another woman he added silently to himself. Jackie had killer instincts, he was convinced that she could read Auras or something similar; he was surprised that she hadn't picked up on his guilty feelings about Aria. Aria. Just her name sent him into a spiral of uncertainty, he hadn't been able to sleep; images of her had flooded his mind, interrupting his dreamy state. Her dark wavy hair and sensuous red lips, the smell of the perfume that she wore had filled his nostrils. He was also surprised by her confidence; she hadn't hesitated in the slightest when she had leant in to kiss his cheek; just the thought of it sent ripples through his whole body. He had been up all night trying to remind himself that nothing had really happened between them – that she just had a schoolgirl crush on him. That was until he found himself asking himself if he wanted it to. He decided that was just the lack of sleep talking.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast…in bed?"

Jackie asked as she slid onto her knees and draped her arms around Ezra's neck. He had forgotten that she was even there. She pressed her bare chest into his back and started to kiss her way along the top of his shoulders, up his neck and finally to that special spot behind his ear that she knew would drive him crazy with lust for her. But the more that Jackie kissed him, and the more that she tried to turn him on, the more frustrated Ezra became with himself.

"Could you stop that please?"

He asked as he stood up forcefully, leaving a naked Jackie to stare at him with her mouth slightly agape.

"Z…"

His eyes softened as Jackie made an attempt to cover herself with a pillow. Ezra ran his fingers through his hair again, and paced the room as he muttered under his breath. Sacrificing his five year relationship with Jackie wasn't worth the millisecond of bliss that he had felt with Aria, it was ludicrous. Ezra closed his eyes and opened them again, taking in his girlfriend with a fresh pair of eyes. He was the luckiest man in the world to be with someone as beautiful as her.

"I'm sorry baby; I just need a shower and a cup of coffee. I didn't get much sleep last night,"

"I know. You were tossing and turning all night long, muttering in your sleep-"

Ezra's head jerked up in surprise, surely he hadn't subconsciously been chanting Aria's name over and over in his sleep.

"Nightmares,"

Ezra replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he pulled down his pajama bottom and kicked them off to the side, a hot shower was just what he needed to clear his head. He smiled at Jackie, her mouth was still agape but she no longer looked concerned. Ezra shook his head at her; the look she gave him was one that Ezra had become very used to in the last five years.

"I can't be late for class again,"

He told her sternly, but Jackie just smiled and battered her eyelashes innocently at him. It was almost believable, except that her innocent eyes didn't match the naughty smirk that was playing on her lips.

"Sorry about that by the way, I'll do my best to keep my hands off of you this morning,"

"Thank you-"

"But I can't guarantee that I'll be able to keep my mouth off of you-"

Jackie crawled forward on the bed, grinning with hazy, lust filled eyes as she stared at Ezra who was now open-mouthed and hard as a rock. Just as Jackie reached him, and parted her lips so that she could wrap her warm mouth around him, her phone started beeping. Ezra watched her roll her dark eyes and reach for her phone, he reached out for her, wanting her to come back and finish what she had started. He could only imagine how good it would feel right now. – And it would certainly help to keep his mind off of Aria. But she let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, the moment was gone.

"-That will have to wait until tonight, I have to go."

"No, no, no."

"I'm sorry Baby, look we'll go out for a nice dinner and then after-"

Ezra shook his head in bewilderment and his eyes narrowed at his beautiful girlfriend.

"You know that I have a work dinner tonight Jackie, you're supposed to be coming as my date-"

He couldn't believe that she had forgotten something so important to him. Jackie ran her fingers through her long hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail at the back of her head; she slipped a grey sheath dress over her head and pulled on a pair of black heels that made her legs look amazing. Ezra grinded his teeth together to keep himself from jumping her bones right then and there, which would have made him, forgive her all too easily. She ran some red lipstick over her lips and kissed Ezra fleetingly on his cheek, just as Aria had, leaving a red kiss imprint on his face. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the door; she blew a kiss over her shoulder and told him that she'd meet him later that night at the dinner and then she was gone.

Even by the end of classes that day Ezra was still upset with Jackie. He didn't believe that she was as supportive of him as he was of her. It seemed silly, but Ezra knew that people broke up over less. He shook the thoughts out of his head; there was no need for him to be so irritable, he didn't want to break up with Jackie. But a certain petite brunette student had his thoughts all over the place; luckily he hadn't seen her all day.

That was until he arrived at the home of Byron Montgomery, the head of the Hollis English department. He found himself wishing that he'd stayed home, that was until he heard her voice. It was husky and sexy, and so familiar to him. It seemed so stupid of him that he hadn't put the dots together; that Aria was Byron's daughter and would therefore be at the dinner. Maybe his subconscious had shut those thoughts out because he really did want to see her. And when he did finally see her, he couldn't move, couldn't speak…It was as though the room was in slow motion as Aria walked down the stairs in a tight green dress that hugged her curves like it was painted on. Ezra swallowed hard and took a sip of scotch, and then another and then another. He didn't even like scotch. Aria spotted him and made a beeline for him immediately, she swung her hips and thrust her chest out like she didn't care who saw them.

"Hello Ezra,"

She mused; her dark eyes were lined in gold eyeliner that only made them appear bigger and brighter. She was wearing open-toed black heels that gave her at least four more inches of height, but he still towered over her.

"Aria,"

He replied finally as he took a long sip from his drink, his throat burned. Aria slipped her hand onto his arm, the heat of the contact between them drew them both in like moths to a flame. Ezra couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her shiny raven hair was straightened and hung down to her waist like a cape. She was so beautiful that it was ridiculous. He knew that Aria's impulsive nature would make it all too easy for him to tempt her away from the party so that they could be alone. He wanted to know if the porcelain skin of her body was as flawless as her face, he had a feeling that it was. He also wondered if she was a virgin, she certainly didn't act like one but with girls who looked like Aria you could never be too sure. He scolded himself; he couldn't believe that he was thinking this way.

"I've been thinking about you,"

She told him without a hint of embarrassment. Ezra shook his head at her, no matter how stunning or seductive he found her to be, he would not cross that line. He would not give up Jackie and potentially his job for a fling.

"I'm not sure why that would be Aria."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, she was practically walking sex tonight and it made Ezra uncomfortable to even be near her. It also didn't help that he had an entire day's sexual frustration trapped inside his trousers at that very moment.

"Well after last night-"

"Nothing happened last night,"

Ezra dismissed quickly, this didn't need to go on for a second longer. Aria needed to know that she was his student, nothing more and that above all else he had his girlfriend to think about. Speaking of Jackie, where the hell was she?

Ezra's train of thought was broken when Aria reached out and ran her red painted nails down his arm; she leant into him, the smell of her perfume made his mouth water.

"We have plenty of time Ezra, but I will let you know now that I'm a very impatient girl and when I set my mind to something I make sure that I get it…"

Ezra laughed out loud, her words sounded like a line from a movie but her face was deadly serious. She sent a ripple of heat through his body, the fire behind her eyes was mesmerizing. She wasn't joking; she wasn't going to give up.

"I want you Ezra, and it doesn't matter how much you deny me…we both know that how we feel about each other will win out in the end-"

Ezra opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of Jackie's voice interrupted him.

"Ezra?"

He turned towards her, her dark hair was still in a high ponytail, but she'd changed into a tight black dress. As his eyes darted back and forward between Aria and Jackie the differences between the two became more and more apparent. Aria was so young, she was too young. But in that dress-

"Jackie, this is one of my students Aria. Aria this is my girlfriend Jackie."

He spoke at last. Ezra could practically feel the mood in the room shift a little as the two women sized each other up.

"Lovely to meet you Aria, god that's such a gorgeous name…That's one to keep in mind for our future daughter isn't it Z?"

Jackie giggled and snuggled into Ezra's shoulder as he tensed. He hated when Jackie bought up babies, not because he didn't want kids but because he knew that he wasn't ready yet.

"It was my Grandmother's,"

Aria replied coolly, she didn't seem to be very interested in making nice.

"Thank you for your help on my essay Ezra, I'll see you Monday after school for our one-on-one tutorial. Now if you'll excuse me I should really get back to the party,"

Aria spun on her heels and walked away, her hips swaying seductively just for him even when she was pissed off. But above all, Aria seemed jealous and Ezra scolded himself for relishing in the enjoyment that he felt from that.

"You let your students call you Ezra?"

Jackie asked with a raised eyebrow, as she flung her arms around his neck and blinked up at him with her bottomless eyes. She really was the most beautiful woman in the room, well, she was one of two.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that chapter! :) I have plenty more inspiration and hopefully great plot twists to come! <strong>


	3. Chapter Three

I'm sorry I took so long! I've been moving, and I've struggled to find the time to write at all! Fingers crossed the next chapter will come along more swiftly. Thank you for all the kind words and enjoy :)

ARIA

Aria ran her fingers through her waist length raven hair and pushed it over her shoulder. She had decided to leave it down today knowing that Ezra would be able to inhale the fresh, peachy scent whenever he got close enough to her. Which she hoped was a lot. She hoped that she'd left a lasting impression on him after the party at her house on Saturday night, especially since that green dress had taken a serious chunk out of her dad's birthday money. Not only that but she had also practically spent the remainder of the weekend in bed, obsessing over that devouring look that he gave her whenever they made eye contact. She felt as though they were making such progress, until Jackie showed up. Aria smoothed out the small creases in her silk camisole and tapped her heeled boot impatiently on the floor.

"Why won't you let me have you Mr Fitz?" Aria asked herself. She shook her head in disbelief and scolded herself for being so immature. Aria Montgomery was not obsessed, guys obsessed over her. They obsessed over her flowing hair, sensuous lips, husky voice and her pearly skin. Aria had liked plenty of other guys before, but they could never make her body ache with need the way that a man like Mr Fitz could. And sure, maybe the student and teacher affair was a cliché but Aria knew that if she didn't pursue her feelings for Mr Fitz that she would end up regretting it.

"You're very early today Aria,"

Aria practically leapt out of her seat, she slapped her hand to her chest and held it over her heart. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even heard the door open and Mr Fitz walk in. He looked gorgeous today.

"New shirt?" Aria asked. The periwinkle coloured fabric made his blue eyes even more beautiful than usual, so much so that Aria could barely tear her eyes away. "Did your girlfriend pick it out?" Aria asked. She didn't bother to hide the bitterness that came out with her words.

Ezra nodded but kept his eyes on the paperwork that he had just set down on his desk, "It was an anniversary gift,"

Aria raised her left eyebrow, "Congratulations,"

Ezra nodded stiffly again, it was clear that he wasn't interested in discussing any aspect of his relationship with Jackie with any of his students, Aria in particular.

"We should get started on your essay, now what didn't you understand?" Mr Fitz asked Aria as he made his way over to her desk. His eyes were filled with kindness, hers with lust. As he leant over her and read her notes, Aria wondered what it would be like to kiss him. He had the most perfect lips. "Aria?"

Aria jerked her eyes to his direction and held her finger up to him, asking him to wait a moment as she rifled around in her handbag. She pushed aside her mini makeup bag and wallet, which contained her bank card, ID, and two strawberry flavoured condoms, just in case. She pulled out her completed essay and slid it into his waiting hands, a smile pulled at her lips. She had worked hard on the essay, it deserved an A- at least and even her father had been impressed.

"I already finished the essay Ezra," Aria told him calmly. Ezra jerked his head around the classroom, his eyes wide. Aria hadn't meant to use his first name, but it had felt right. "It's just us in here Mr Fitz," She reminded him.

"Aria-"

Aria ran her tongue over her lips and smiled, "Would now be a bad time to tell you that I love it when you say my name like that?"

Ezra was completely speechless for a few moments as his eyes dropped to the ground, "Please don't put me in this position Aria,"

Aria leant toward him, a wicked glint in her eyes. She had never felt so naughty in all her life, or truly alive, like every nerve ending on her body was awake and begging for his touch. "You can put me in whatever position you'd like-"

Ezra's breathing caught in his chest, he would be lying to say that he wasn't attracted to Aria. She was beautiful, stunning actually, so much so that it hurt him to even look at her. He knew that he couldn't touch her, her perfect creamy breasts and long legs were completely off limits to him. Completely off limits, he repeated to himself for good measure.

"We're done here Aria," Ezra said as he ran his fingers through his hair and stood up straight.

"Mr Fitz, wait…please…" Aria knew that she was testing his patience, but she couldn't help herself. She slid out of her seat and perched herself seductively on the edge of her desk, she needed to feel closer to him, to touch him, to feel his desire burning as bright as hers did. Ezra swallowed and looked her up and down as though contemplating how much trouble she really was. She could sense that he was repeating the words, 'she's a student' over and over in his head. Aria knew that was because he didn't completely trust himself when it came to her. She wondered if she pushed him just enough, would he fall into her arms...or even her bed.

"You can touch me Ezra," Aria ventured as she leant back onto her hands, crossed her bare legs and thrust her chest out towards him. She knew that she looked good, and her grey lace bra was just visible through the sheer material of her singlet. Mr. Fitz avoided her eyes, knowing that he would be completely lost by the sea of desire that swam in her eyes. Aria let out a breathy sigh; she wanted more than anything to feel his perfect lips on hers. "Or I can just touch you-"Aria spoke softly, her warm breath fanned his face and he groaned out loud, she hadn't even laid a finger on him yet. She had never been this impulsive with any guy before, let alone a man and that in itself excited her. Ezra kept his eyes on Aria's right hand, his breathing ragged, as she reached out and brushed her fingers along the waistband of his black trousers. Aria looked up, needing to see the look of lust mirrored in Ezra's eyes. The pleading look in his eyes told her to stop, to move away, that it was wrong on so many levels, but he couldn't speak and he didn't try to stop her. Aria was slow and deliberate in her movements as she stood up and rocked onto her tiptoes. She leant towards his lips, her head tilting slightly towards his lips as she parted her lips and waited, and waited, and waited.

"Ezra I need you to kiss me. Please, just once-" Before Aria could even finish her sentence Ezra was capturing her lips with his in sheer urgency. Aria moaned against his lips, crushing her body into his and clawing at the back of his shirt, his hard body pressing against her and feeling almost too good to be real. Aria doesn't waste any time, she digs her nails into his broad back and pulls him close, so that every inch of her heated skin is pressed up against him as she tries to work the buttons on the front of his shirt free. Ezra's hands slide down to her hips before lightly tracing the sides of her waist, they don't take their lips off of one another, almost like they need to keep kissing to keep breathing. Ezra tried to ignore the tingles that run throughout his entire body at her intense touch; he wants to give into this moment completely so badly that it hurts. But he can't; if he lets herself feel anything for Aria, it will only hurt her more when he leaves her. He has to go back to Jackie and Aria won't be able to understand, and why would she? She's only a teenager. With those words running through his mind, Ezra pulls away hastily as though he hadn't been the one to initiate the kiss. He looks around nervously, making sure that no one had seen them, relaxing only slightly when he realised it will still just the two of them in the room. He felt sick knowing that he wouldn't have noticed a fire drill go off when he was kissing Aria.

"Ezra," Aria breaths softly as she opened her eyes slowly, her pink lips still parted in preparation for more kissing. God those lips, those eyes. She would be the death of him he knew it, and the more he looked at her, the more he wanted to kiss her and then some.

"I'm sorry Aria, I don't even know what to say to you-"

Aria leant back onto the desk and nodded her head slowly with understanding, "You should go home to Jackie...And don't worry I won't tell anyone about this, it will be our little secret, "


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey guys, thank you for all the sweet reviews :) I've been able to get a bit more writing done lately, it's my fix of Ezria until Pretty Little Liars comes back in January. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra<strong>

Ezra lay back on his black leather chaise and tried to think of a time when he hadn't had a girlfriend. He had gotten his first girlfriend when he was 15 and had then moved straight onto Jackie when he was 18. Maybe that was why he had spurted such a fascination with Aria; maybe she was his mind's way of saying that he regretted it a little bit. That he was bored with monogamy. Monogamy instantly made him think of Jackie, he knew that she expected to get married soon but he was still hesitant, even after 5 years he wasn't completely certain that she was the one.

That's when his mind drifted back to Aria. He remembered the expression that had been on her face after they'd kissed; her lips were pursed and waiting, her cheeks flushed. He had almost wanted to leave his eyes open so that he could just watch her, she had looked so beautiful. He could still smell the vanilla body lotion that she used on her smooth body as he got inappropriately close to her. Ugh, her body. She truly drove him insane with want. He wanted to lick and suck every part of her body. He could just imagine thrusting inside of her, feeling her tighten around him when she came as he looked up at him with those engulfing brown eyes. And that's when he stopped himself. He shook his head and groaned, he knew he was hard now. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to think of unsexy things while he tried to control himself.

"Ezra?"

He jerked his head towards the front door and stood up quickly.

"I left my suitcase could you-"

Before Jackie had even had time to finish her sentence, Ezra had pulled the door open. He grabbed her handbag out of her hands and threw it behind him as he pinned her back to the wall, his lips pressing feverishly against her neck.

"Well hello to you too," Jackie giggled as she wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him. Ezra pulled her arms away, and started to make easy work of the buttons on the front of her shirt.

"I need you-"

"-and I really have to get back to the office." Jackie stopped him. "I was just picking up my suitcase." Ezra completely disregarded her words, she looked so beautiful today and he needed to have her. She was dressed in a tight black knee length skirt and dark red button down blouse. The shirt was slightly sheer and Ezra wanted to rip it off with his teeth.

"Twenty minutes Baby. That's all I need… I'll vouch for you, tell them your car broke down or something-"Ezra laughed as he slid his hand onto her thigh, his fingers lightly brushing Jackie's already soaking wet panties as she panted, encouraging him.

"It's never just twenty minutes Z," Jackie sighed as she pressed her hands to his chest to push him away and started redoing the buttons on her top. The moment was gone. Ezra took a step back and stared at his beautiful girlfriend, something had changed. When he looked at Jackie, he felt like something was missing. He felt like Aria was partly to blame, but then again so was Jackie's job. He knew that it was very demanding, but they hadn't spent a night together in weeks. No wonder he was going out of his mind.

"When will you be home?" Ezra asked through gritted teeth as he reached onto the ground and picked up Jackie's handbag and then handed it to her. His eyes narrowed as their hands brushed together as she took it from him, the hard on in his jeans was almost unbearably painful.

"It's just three days; I'll call you tonight when I get to Boston. You should go out with some friends or something," Jackie insisted with a small smile as she pulled the handle out of her suitcase and dragged it towards the door. He could tell she felt guilty. He was almost happy about that.

"Yeah maybe,"

"I promise to make it up to you when I get home." Jackie smirked as she closed the distance between them. "How does dinner, a movie…and…" She bit her full red lips and looked up at Ezra through her eyelashes, "Dessert sound? I'm thinking black, lacey and see through-"

Ezra smiled and helped wheel her suitcase out to her car. His mind now tormented by the thought of Jackie in barely there lingerie. "Have a safe flight," He told her as he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"I miss you already," Jackie grinned as she gave him a quick smile and a wave from inside her car before she drove away.

Ezra headed back into his apartment and ran his fingers through his hair. He glanced over at his phone, and then started scrolling through his contacts. He called a few of his old college friends and asked them to meet him at a bar downtown. That at least would keep his mind off of Jackie and off of Aria.

He showered and changed into a dark grey button down shirt, and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. Then he put on his dark wash jeans and pulled on his shoes. He shaved and then realised that he felt much better.

Ezra arrived at the bar just after eight and took a seat at the bar. It was good to be out of his apartment, and out of the classroom. He loved teaching, but there were only so many papers he could grade about the consequences of forbidden love before he started to go crazy. It made him think too much of Aria, about her flawless skin and sultry lips that begged him to kiss her again. It wasn't like they were in love, but he was inexplicably drawn to her and that made him nervous. It made him think of how he and Jackie used to be. Back when they were loved crazed teenagers, having sex anywhere and at anytime of the day. Never quite able to get their fill of one another. Ezra wanted to be polite and wait for his friends but suddenly he needed a strong drink, right away.

"Excuse me," He said politely to the red haired woman behind the bar, "Could I get a-"

"I'm just about to go off shift honey." The woman said as she pulled off her apron and turned her body towards a brunette who was quietly polishing glasses in the corner. Even from behind Ezra could see that she had an incredible hourglass shaped body, and her dark hair hung down her back almost to her waist. She reminded him so much of- "Anita, can you help this gentleman please?"

The brunette, who had her back turned to him, finished drying the glass in her hand and turned around to face him. Ezra almost choked on his own words.

"Aria…" Ezra said through gritted teeth as she approached him with her sultry walk.

"Are you following me Mr Fitz?" Aria asked with a smirk. She was ridiculously beautiful, and Ezra was two flirty comments away from up and leaving the bar before he really screwed things up with Jackie.

"You're not old enough to be in a place like this Aria, let alone work here-"Ezra stated. Aria challenged him with her dark eyes. She knew that he would never tell anyone that he saw her here.

"It's my first night; you won't tell on me will you Mr. Fitz?"

"Aria, I'm not the one you'll have to answer to if someone finds out that you're underage. How did you get a job here anyway?"

Aria leant forward onto the bar and Ezra resisted the urge to steal a glance down the front of her white singlet. She reached into the back pocket of her tight jeans and handed him her I.D. card with a smirk. Of course it was a fake.

"Anita Fitz? Really Aria…" Ezra shook his head in bemusement. "And who would ever believe that your twenty-five years old?"

"Those guys over there did," Aria said with a grin as she bit her lip. Ezra craned his neck to look, suddenly feeling possessive of Aria and her safety. There was a table of five guys who were all staring at Aria all with the same pervy expression on their faces. They wouldn't care if she twenty-five or fifteen, they clearly only had one thing on their minds.

"Aria," Ezra started to say warningly. "Stay away from those guys,"

"You're not my boyfriend Ezra, you have no say over who I-"

He leant over and grabbed her wrist just as she was starting to turn away from him. "Don't go home with one of them-"

"Why not? Are you jealous?" Aria asked as she quirked her eyebrow at him.

Ezra didn't loosen his grip on her wrist, instead he pulled her in closer so she would have no choice but look him straight in the eye. "Aria, those guys don't care about you. They will hurt you…Do you understand?"

Aria narrowed her gaze at him, "Maybe that's what I want. Maybe I want them to hurt me-"

"Aria, stop being stupid." Ezra said harshly under his breath.

"So that's what you think of me? I'm just a stupid little girl, is that it?"

Ezra could see that she was fighting back tears. He felt like such an asshole, he hadn't meant to upset her. He was just trying to protect her.

"Aria, I know exactly what those guys are thinking when they look at you. They don't care about who you really are. They only want one thing from you, and once they get it they'll just throw you away."

Aria lifted her gaze and met his eyes, "Oh yeah? And what do you want from me Ezra? Why are you here acting like my knight in shiny armor. Is it because you want me to fall for you?"

"I'm not trying to make you do anything, let alone fall for me. I have a girlfriend remember?"

Aria bit back a small laugh, "Oh yeah, Jackie. The girlfriend who's always working…How is that working out for you?" Ezra dropped his grip on Aria's arm. "Yeah, that's what I thought. And for the record I think that you're far more capable of hurting me then those guys. Excuse me," Aria turned her back on him and stormed over to the other side of the bar to serve some other customers who had been trying to catch her attention.

Even as angry with him as she was, she was still ridiculously sexy. She was obviously aware of her affect over other men, but Ezra wasn't entirely sure if she was aware of her affect over him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she moved with ease around the bar and mixed drinks. And it wasn't even her body that he couldn't keep his eyes off of, it was her face, or more specifically. Her expressions.

Ezra asked himself what he was afraid of as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. It was clear to him that she had some underlying issues, and she was far too impulsive. But what was really holding him back? Was it his relationship with Jackie? Aria's age? Or the fact that she was his student? Suddenly Aria was back at his side.

"If you take me home with you, I'll quit right now." She whispered into his ear.

Ezra jerked his face around to look at her, "Aria. I can't." Again he asked himself, why?

Aria crossed her arms across her chest, "Do you know what your problem is Ezra? You don't want any other man to have me, but you won't take what you want either. And that doesn't make you a faithful boyfriend, it makes you a coward."

Suddenly Ezra was imagining her with another man. The other man's hands on her face, encircling her petite waist, touching her until delicate sighs fells from her perfect lips. Ezra's body went rigid at the thought; he felt something for her that he couldn't even admit to himself.


	5. Chapter Five

**Yes, I know I neglected this story for about a year...honestly, I just got really busy and completely forgot about PLL and this story...But I got a burst of inspiration, so it's baaaack :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aria sat down at one of the outdoor tables outside her favourite Rosewood coffee shop and let out a deep sigh. Her face flushed red as she thought about last night at the bar with Ezra, the whole thing made her feel downright angry and embarrassed. She'd put herself out there for him and he'd completely shut her down before driving her home without another word. Well, he had told her to date a guy her own age before driving off without looking back. She knew that she'd been harsh when she'd said that he was acting like a coward. And, sure maybe he was just a good guy who was trying to be loyal to his girlfriend, but Aria didn't see it that way – she saw it as rejection.<p>

"Aria…Aria Montgomery?"

Aria spun around in her chair and smiled at the attractive, older man that strolled towards her.

"Jason DiLaurentis," Aria said, unable to hold in her smile as she stood up and hugged him quickly. She hadn't seen Jason in over a year, not since she'd moved to Iceland and he'd left Rosewood for college. He'd always been the gorgeous older guy that she'd had a crush on, but she'd never acted on those feelings and telling him would have been entirely too embarrassing.

"You look different…" He said with a grin as he looked her up and down appreciatively. Aria thought that he looked exactly the same, more grown up and in a way, better…way better. He was dressed casually in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt with a light grey blazer over the top. He would have looked like every inch a business man stopping off at his local café for a quick lunch between meetings if it weren't for the heavy, scuffed black boots on his feet. They made Aria smile, they were very Jason.

"Different?" Aria repeated as she looked up at him with her dark brown eyes. He smirked and pulled out a chair for himself and sat down. Aria knew a lot had changed with her in a year; she had certainly grown into her looks for one thing. But she found it hard to believe that Jason would have ever looked at her this way a year ago. Maybe she was just sexy and appealing to every man but the one she really wanted – Ezra.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he nudged her shoulder. He'd never treated her this way before; touching and teasing her like they were actually friends. She'd only ever been Alison's scrawny, nervous friend.

"Nothing," Aria muttered as she shook her head.

"Then why the long face?" He asked her again as he brushed his hair away from his face. "Is it a guy?"

Aria shrugged and looked the other way. Was she radiating some kind of scorned woman energy?

"You can tell me Aria, we're friends-"

Aria laughed, "Friends huh?" Jason nodded and grinned at her. Aria let out a deep sigh, "Yes, there's a guy… But I don't think he's interested in me-"Aria paused and bit her lip, avoiding Jason's eyes.

Jason scoffed and then burst into laughter. "You're kidding me, right?" Aria just looked at him with her mouth slightly agape. "Aria Montgomery…Do you not know how many guys used to talk about you at school when you weren't there?"

Aria smirked and looked up at Jason through her eyelashes, "How many guys exactly?"

Jason laughed, "Just all the guys in the senior class," Aria grinned and took a sip of her iced tea, she hadn't realised. "and Aria...for the record-" He whispered as he leant into her ear, "That guy would have to be crazy or gay to not be interested in you, he doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"He's not gay, but thank you…" Aria smiled softly, "-for trying to make me feel better,"

"Anytime," He nodded, sensing that she didn't want to talk about this anymore, "So tell me about school-"

Aria glanced over her shoulder and smiled, waving goodbye to Jason as she started to walk home. She couldn't believe that she's just spent all afternoon talking to Jason DiLaurentis. They hadn't talked about anything epic, but somehow the conversation had flowed freely and easily. But Aria was chalking that down to the vodka that Jason had offered to slip into her drink.

"It's better when the ice tea is from Long Island," He joked, and she readily accepted his offer to add the shot of alcohol to her drinks. The more she drank and laughed with Jason, the less and less she thought about Ezra. Stupid Ezra. Stupid and gloriously attractive Ezra. She'd never wanted anything more. She didn't want to go home, but the café staff needed to close up for the night and Aria realised that her parents would start to worry soon. As she stood up to leave, Jason typed his number into her phone, telling her to call him if 'that guy' didn't get his act together. Maybe she would. Why wouldn't she call Jason? He was attractive and sweet to her, and he didn't have any problem letting her know that he was interested her…unlike some other men she knew.

She'd barely made it to the door when the rain started to come down, "Do you want a ride home?" Jason called after her. It made her stop and smile.

"Thank you, but I love walking in the rain." She called back to him as she opened her umbrella and stepped outside into the night, the softest droplets of rain hitting her umbrella as she looked both ways and crossed the street.

"You'll call?"

Aria stopped where she was and turned to look at Jason, huddled under the overhanging roof of the café, holding the café door open with one hand, his cheeks flushed pink from the brisk air.

She nodded, actually believing the words as she said them, "I'll call you,"

Aria battled with the idea of dating Jason for the next half an hour, until she found herself standing outside Ezra's apartment. Still slightly buzzed, she knocked on the door and tried to tell herself that she was just here to get a straight answer out of him. She definitely wasn't here to seduce him, or throw herself at him…

Ezra opened the door a moment later, still dressed in his work attire and looking very surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here Aria?" He seemed more surprised than angry and Aria took that as a good sign.

She rose her left eyebrow at him tauntingly and smiled, "I came to ask a homework question,"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "I think you should be going home-"

She rolled her big brown eyes and pushed by him, glancing around his apartment, "So this is the apartment where all the magic happens?" Aria smiled as she pulled off her leather jacket and threw it over the arm of his couch.

Ezra nodded, "Yes this is my apartment…with Jackie."

"It's…exactly how I imagined it," She smiled as she made her way over to the bookshelf that covered almost the entire far wall. There had to be at least a thousand books in the shelves she thought as she ran her finger tips over the spine of The Great Gatsby, one of her favourites. She wondered fleetingly if he'd read them all.

Her train of thought was rudely interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing from inside her purse.

"Hi Dad," She answered, placing her finger over her lips to keep Ezra quiet even though she knew he would never say anything. "I'm at Spencer's, we're working on a big project…When will I be home? Umm I think I might just stay here tonight so we can get it all done…Okay, I love you too Dad, see you tomorrow night." She clicked off, smiling devilishly at Ezra as he shook his head at her.

"I do think that you should really go stay at Spencer's, I can drive you-"

"Can't I stay here?" Aria asked boldly.

Ezra could hardly look at her; it was becoming obvious that he was in way over his head. Students had made advances at him before, but none of them had ever gone to the extremes of coming over to his apartment late at night nor had they been as insistent as Aria continued to be. She was completely unswayable. He'd never reciprocated any feelings for any of his students before; he had a girlfriend after all…but with Aria… Well, she completely messed with his head.

"Well can I at least borrow a change of clothes? I'm all wet,"

Ezra's head jerked up, and he stared at her. She was tugging her lip between her teeth, making them flush pink. She was toying with him, her clothes were completely dry.

"Jesus christ Aria," He hissed out as he strode over to her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her towards the door, "You need to go-"

"Why?" She bit back as she turned back around to face him, "Because you're afraid of what you'll do to me if you finally let yourself want me?" She asked as she leant her back against the door, her eyes beckoning him towards her as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Go Home Aria. Now." He told her, his beautiful blue eyes were blazing furiously and his hands were on either side of her head, holding her in place, it only egged Aria on more. He was seriously hot when he was angry.

She shook her head stubbornly, "I want to stay. I want you-" She curved her body towards him, trying to rub up against him but he arched away from her, pulling her arms away from his neck and setting them down at her sides.

Jesus. She was going to be the fucking death of him. All he knew was that he needed to get her the hell out of his apartment, because with the way she was talking…he was going to throw all his rules out the window in a matter of seconds.

"I'm a virgin Ezra; can you even imagine what it would feel like to have me?"

He could have screamed, "No."

"Really? Because I think about it all the time, I think about you and me in your bed, in your shower, on your desk at school-"

He closed his eyes momentarily. How the hell had he gotten to this place? When had she gotten so far under his skin that he suddenly couldn't escape her? She was impossibly stubborn and impulsive, and crazy…and he had never wanted anything more. Fuck did he want her. He took a few deep breaths, trying to control himself and the urge he had to throw her against the door and fuck her perfect body senseless against it.

"I need you to go Aria, please." His voice was clear and concise. He searched her eyes for any sign that she would cave in and leave. He found none of that, there was only uncontrollable lust...a look he knew would be reflected in his own eyes. The way he was denying her was only riling her up more; she only wanted him more because he was too weak to resist her. How desperately she wanted him shouldn't have turned him on, but it did. It _really _did. "I'm sorry if you think I've been leading you on, that was never my intention. I never should have let you into my apartment tonight. I'm your teacher and this whole thing needs to stop….Right now. "

"You're not leading me on and I think it's pretty clear that the feeling is mutual or you wouldn't be standing in front of me as hard as a rock right now,"

He swallowed hard and took a step away from her, scanning the kitchen bench for his car keys. "If you won't leave, then I will-"

Aria let out a sigh and reached for his arm, tugging him back. "Please don't be upset with me,"

"I'm not," He said back through gritted teeth. He _was_.

"I can tell that you are, and it's fine, I understand and as much as I like the thought of you taking advantage of me in this angry state of yours, I'll leave Ezra okay? I'll go…"

He laughed softly, "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch, but you can kiss me goodbye if you want to-"

He stared at her, at those brown eyes full of longing. He wanted to, god did he want to. "I want to Aria, okay? I do…but I won't-"

Aria cut him off as her lips pressed fervently against his. We both want this was her only thought as she grasped his hair and pulled him closer, their bodies fitting perfectly together as he backed her up against the door. His hands trailed her sides, feeling the curve of her waist as he deepened the kiss. When he finally broke away from her, they were both breathing heavily, lungs demanding air. Ezra wouldn't let it go any further, he couldn't.

"I'll sleep on the couch," He offered as he backed away from her, and started to get settled on the couch. Stretching his long body out, he rested his head on the arm of the couch and tried to avoid her eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aria shake her head slowly, her fingers reaching up and lightly touching her lips. They were still tingling from the contact, from the feeling of his lips on hers. She'd never been kissed like that before. They fit so perfectly together and yes, she wanted more, but that would have to wait. It would be worth waiting for, she knew that now. It would be worth it to do this right.

"I actually thought that I'd actually go stay at Spencer's, it's just around the corner," She laughed softly as she reached for her jacket and pulled it on, her bag was already on her shoulder.

Ezra nodded, not moving as she turned towards the door. "Could you get the lights please Aria?"

She swallowed audibly, "Sure, I'll see you in class-"

"Goodnight Aria," He replied gently, cutting her off.

She nodded and turned around to switch off the lights. Minutes later she was still standing there, staring at him in the darkness.

"Was tonight the night that you fell for me Ezra?" She asked softly into the darkness.

Ezra stayed perfectly still, his body rigid. His eyes were wide open but in the darkness of the apartment she couldn't see them. He swallowed hard and pretended to be asleep.


End file.
